


My Batman, My Catwoman

by Underestimated_amateur



Series: Honey Eyes And a Wolf's Heart [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, But he makes things right, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Up, Mates, Mentions of DC Heroes, Other mentions of pop culture, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: Stiles was in first grade when Derek learns he has to share sometimes.





	

Stiles was in first grade when Derek learns he has to share sometimes.

It didn't seem like a big deal at first, the name was mentioned so casually. When they were on the phone or hanging out the name would just get thrown in like it was just another word that held little meaning. 'Scott and Greenberg made a really big tower of blocks today! It was so cool!' or 'I sat next to Scott at lunch today. We had chicken nuggets! They weren't the dinosaur ones like Mom makes us though.' Even conversations like, 'Jackson was picking on Scott yesterday, I don't like him.' Next thing Derek knows is this 'Scott' is all Stiles ends up talking about. Scott this, Scott that 24/7.

'Scott likes superheros too.'

'Scott has asthma, he needs this, um, breathing thing to help him breath sometimes.'

'Scott's mom is super cool, I like her.'

'Scott has a big house, and he has video games too!'

It grates on Derek's nerves.

What's so special about 'Scott'. What could he possibly have that Derek doesn't? Derek's mom is cool. Derek's house is huge, probably bigger than Scott's. He's strong and fast, not to mention a shifter. He can understand Stiles a way Scott can never. He can turn into a wolf and flash his eyes gold. Can Scott do that? No, a human can't. Then there's the smell. The boy's smell is the worst part. Mainly because Stiles is literally covered in it all the time anymore. It stinks. The kit used to smell like a spicy sweet mix of Pack and Derek himself, the scents would blend nicely together. It made the lycan want to curl up next to him and take in the lovely aroma of Mate and Home. Now the disgusting smell of the human child is so strong it overpowers everything else.

When he’ll get to a point to look back on it, he might admit it was probably only a matter of time before an expulsion, before a dam to break. The eruption happens when Stiles was coloring at the kitchen table across from Derek. The older shifter glared down at his half-done, really half-tried homework. Stiles had been babbling away for over an hour now, but Derek had long stopped listening, tired of hearing THAT name brought up. He huffed when Stiles recited a joke Scott had told him, something about a chicken and a mud puddle. Or something. He practically seethed as much as a seventh grader could as the little kit began making plans to hang out with the snot nosed brat again. "–But I know he will, because he's my best friend!" Stiles beams, setting the blue color down and switching to another color.

And that's when everything all poured out.

"Why do you like him so much?" Derek snaps, slamming his hands down onto the table. The vibration causes his pencil he had been using to roll off onto the floor. The wolf clenches his hands into fists as he stares down at them, trying to keep his fingernails still fingernails and not claws. He can't lose control, not in front of Stiles. He doesn't want to scare him, even if he's mad. Plus, Ms. Stilinski might not like her dining room table scratched. "He's nothing special," He continues, not sure if he can stop his mouth. "He'll get tired of you eventually. He'll leave you and find someone better! You're just a temporary spot until he doesn't want you anymore. He'll never understand you. To him you're a freak!"

A sniffle stops him from saying more, mouth frozen before it can spit any more venom. Jerking up at Stiles, he finds the little kit pink-faced and in tears. It's strange, how you can feel your heart completely shatter, yet it never makes any sound. "Stiles..." Derek breathes, because someone must have taken away his ability to inhale-exhale air properly. He tries to swallow down the lump in his dry throat. "Stiles, I'm-" He doesn't get a chance to finish whatever he was going to say– What could he even say? –Stiles is already out of his seat, about to scramble out of the room. Derek bolts out of his chair, "Stiles!"

The younger boy stops abruptly and turns, glaring.

"I hate you." He mutters quietly, and Derek feels like someone ripped the ground from under his feet while he watches the kit whirl back around and take off. He stands there, like a statue, listening to the angry stomps of feet running up the stairs. The slamming of the door that follows felt like it echoed through his soul. Those three little words stick inside his head, forever on repeat– like a scratch on an old record you used to love.

‘I hate you.’

Derek chokes out a breath, the memory of rosy cheeks stained with his tears. He feels his legs give out on him, his butt hitting the carpet floor, but he hardly feels it, too busy with the image of rosey cheeks and honey brown eyes glossed over with hurt burned into his mind. Along with three little words.

‘I hate you.’

Hate him. Stiles hates him. God, what has he done? He didn't mean to hurt him. It's just- it's just...

He didn't want to be left behind. But it was just a matter of time right? Stiles is amazing. He's clever, funny, and always tries to make the people he loves happy. He never runs out of things to say, which is a blessing when someone like Derek always does. Of course the kit would make other friends. Friends his own age. Friends that share his interest. It's not his fault that he's older, he thinks. It's not his fault kid shows like Power Rangers and Scooby Doo don't spark his interest anymore. It's not his fault he doesn't really care what supervillain Spiderman is fighting anymore. ‘But Scott does,’ he muses teary eyed. From everything Stiles has said, Scott could talk about Batman, play with legos, and everything else with Stiles all day long. No wonder the beautiful kit rambles on about him. No wonder the kit wants to spend time with him. No wonder the little one likes Scott more.

Stiles is growing out of him like Derek grew out of funny dinosaur pajamas. The realization brings a broken sob from his lips. He's just a possessive jerk that just upset his best friend, that upset his mate. Stiles really doesn't want him now. He feels his heartbeat pound out of control, his breathing steadily beginning to match it. So caught up in kicking himself while he's down, Derek barely hears the approaching footsteps. Out of instinct he homes in on them. The strides are long enough to be an adult's, but too light and brisk to be John's. When they stop in front of him, he looks up to Claudia Stilinski. Her brows furrow in confusion and her golden brown irises shine with concern as she kneels down to his level.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She cooes, swiping away the cool tears on his cheeks. Her voice is soothing, calming him. Like a warm breeze or a field of flowers growing wild. 

He sniffles and hangs his head, feeling like a child. "Stiles says he hates me, 'cause I said something bad to him, but I didn't really mean it." He sums it up, full of shame.

"Oh honey," Claudia soothes, drawing him into her arms. She rubs his back gently and it makes him think that maybe she understands. "He doesn't hate you, he never could. Stiles is just mad. Sometimes when people are upset they say hurtful things to others."

He wants to ask if she is sure, if she really knew, but instead he buries his nose into her collar bone. She smells of soft lavender and spicy ginger with hints of chamomile. Despite his meltdown seconds ago, Derek relaxes against her. She reminds him of his mother. The comfort and control they both carry, like they could calm a pack and still have a firm hand. His own mother has a more earthy scent, smelling of fresh morning dew, evergreen trees, and sandalwood.

Claudia softly pulls away, brushing stray bangs out of his face. "Stiles loves you Derek, always has and that will never change." She stands, offering a hand to help him up. "Now go make amends. If the two of you are friends again by dinner, there's a butterscotch pie in your guys' future." The woman foretells, smiling rays of the sun and gives his shoulder a affectionate squeeze before ushering him out of the kitchen. He runs up the stairs to the younger shifter's room, pausing nervously at the door. Bringing his knuckles to the wood, he knocks, calling, "Stiles?"

There's a muffled, "Go away," response on the other side.

"Stiles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Derek sighs.

"Yes you did!" The kit shouts back. There's a 'thump thump thump' of stomps to the door, but it isn't opened. "Why did you have to be so mean, huh? Why’d you say that stuff for?"

Derek mumbles his reply under his breath, staring down at his sock-covered feet. "What!?" Stiles presses stubbornly, and the wolf outside the room huffs.

"I said I was jealous okay!" He blurted out, shoulders slumping. He clamps down on his guilt, fist at his sides. "I don't want Scott to be your best friend, because I want to be."

There's a click and a crack of an opening door that has Derek looking up, meeting the curious, uncertain expression on a familiar face. Its owner steps back and lets him in, closing the door behind him. The little one trugs over to his bed and pats the space next to him that Derek soon occupies. Stiles licks his lips, looking over at the wolf. "You are my best friend, Sourwolf."

"But you said–"

"Scott's my best friend too. I have two. Nobody ever said I can't have two best friends." Stiles interrupts him. He scoots a bit closer, their knees bumping together. "But like, there's a difference okay? Scott's my Robin. I'm Batman." The little one smiles, a change Derek really approves of, and leans against the taller male. "And you're my Selina Kyle." He adds, closing his eyes blissfully as his head lays on the wolf’s shoulder.

Derek squints, "Your what?"

"My Catwoman, duh."

That makes Derek snort, burying his nose into Stiles' soft brown hair. "I'm Catwoman."

Stiles giggles, wrapping his small arms around Derek's middle, nuzzling him. He's unknowingly scenting him, Derek catches right away. The thought makes warmth spread from his chest to everywhere else, even down to his toes.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean any of it either." Stiles apologizes into his neck. Derek tells him it's okay, he kind of deserved it anyhow. He's just relieved they're okay and not fighting anymore.

"And Jackson's the Joker," Stiles pipes up.

"Yeah, definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd I'm back!
> 
> Thoughts, kudos, comments? I'd really like feedback!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Scott's joke if anyone wanted to know:
> 
> Question: Why did the chicken cross the road, roll in a mud puddle, then cross back over?  
> Answer: He was a dirty double crosser.


End file.
